Dota Battle Royale
by alex02tan
Summary: When a new game mode of Dota 2 is released, when things start to go wrong watch our heroes battle through this experience. (Contains violence and gore)
1. Chapter 1: Unique

**Chapter 1: Unique**

Dota 2 also known as the Defence Of The Ancients was an event where 10 heroes would battle out against each other 5 on 5 to destroy the oppositions Ancient, a large building which produces either a shimmering radiance to brighten the forest thus the radiant or a devouring lava presence to plunge the souls of the fallen thus the dire.

However this year, in a large Dota gathering where all the heroes who participated meet with all the fans who follow this event and shops are opened to sell their products, the holders of the Dota gatherings had a fresh, new, unique idea. Damian Lionsmane, the president of the Dota gatherings, stood up in front of all the heroes who showed up and exclaimed:

"Ladies and Gentlemen! Welcome to the annual Dota gathering where everyone can share their passion for the event!" The crowd went wild, everyone was chanting and very excited to be there. "But this year… we have decided to mix things up a little and create a unique game mode!" Once again the crowd loved it, they were ever so curios about what it would be. "We present a unique way of fighting where there are 5 times more heroes! YES! 50 heroes will be participating!"

You could hear the crowd gossiping about it already!

"25 vs 25?! That must be amazing!"

"Who's going to be picked?!"

"Wow! Will the game last forever?!"

Lionsmane stood there smiling to the crowd, "And not only that! But for every 10 deaths… The map will change to a completely unique one! This makes it fairer for each of the individual heroes and their uniqueness!"

The crowd roared again! There has only ever been 1 map, now there must be loads!

"Yes people! The map changes! There won't even be teams! And there will not be any respawns! Once you die, you die and will be teleported back here. It will be a complete battle royale! And the game is held toooonight!"

All the heroes looked every excited, the radiant heroes could fight with the dire heroes if they wanted to, or they could kill their own team mates!

"But first let me introduce to you, the greatest magus in the world! THE ONE AND ONLY! AGAHNIM!"

Everybody was so excited to see him! He was amazing, no one could match his superior magic skills. His knowledge overpowered even the Invoker and he is the creator of the shapeshifting sceptre which changed to fit its owner's unique style of combat.

"Hello everybody." The magus greeted "I too am very excited to watch such a brilliant idea take place so soon! I wish every single hero the best of luck!"

Damian once again stood up and told the people that the draft to decide which 50 heroes will be happening in 1 hour, this gave time for all the people to talk about it.

Sven tapped Yunero the Juggernaut on the back and declared "Juggernaut! If we are both picked to participate I the rouge knight, will make it my honour to defeat you quickly!" Yunero glanced at his blue muscular body and replied "You underestimate me Rouge Knight. It's not the size of the sword, Sven, it's how you use it!"

Over on the other side of the room, the terrifying slayer Lina is taunting her young innocent sister Rylai the Crystal Maiden. "It finally gives me a chance sister to burn your cheeks without anyone coming after me!"

"Lina! I will be protected by the many companions I have come across!" she exclaimed

"Who in the world would ever want to protect a scrawny scum like you?!"

"Yunero will, he is an honourable man. Carl and I get along, we always talk about spells and plus were both blonde! Sven would always lend me a hand as well! " she giggled

"Juggernaut will be too busy making out with that ginger Lyralei! Invoker is a cocky piece of crap and will think of you only as a burden. And don't worry about Sven, I and he will be together… away from you!"

Rylai was about to cry but she stopped herself and stormed off, "Stupid little sister. You're so fragile."

Luna and Princess Mirana were both claiming that their felines could run a lot faster than the horses of the Chaos Knight and Abaddon.

Rizzrack was being held back from attacking Kardel as he called him a disgrace to keen kind.

Pudge was looking at all the meat on Na'ixs body and was drooling as he was tempted to take a chunk to eat.

Rikimaru, Gondar and Slark were all comparing their skills to become invisible and Riki outshined them every time.

The Meepos were all around Lyralei harassing her saying things like "Hey ginge!", "How's it going ginger ninja?!", "Too bad… I like gingers!"

Invoker and Rubick were testing their spell knowledge and learning from each other.

Anti-Mage was on the lookout for any magic to be used and was going to immediately destroy it.

Later on, it was time for the draft. Agahnim selected the radiant heroes and Damian selected the dire ones. The first pick was for Agahnim and he chose…


	2. Chapter 2: Drafting & Teaming

**Chapter 2: Drafting &amp; Teaming**

"Juggernaut! He is my first pick as this honourable warrior must continue in his great path of fighting and I would love to see him participate!" The great magus declared.

The crowd chanted his name in glory! "JUGGERNAUT! JUGGERNAUT! JUGGERNAUT!" The masked warrior stood up and made his way up to stage to shake the hand of Agahnim and sat beside him. It was now Damian's pick, any hero from the Dire was going to be chosen.

"Invoker! Or Carl may I say! This magus has power beyond your wildest dreams! If anyone was to stand up to the all mighty Agahnim the closest one would be Carl, it would be lovely to watch him fight!"

The blonde trotted up the stair case with the atmosphere already in his mind, Carl knew he had to win this event. It was only made for someone as great as him, or that's what he thought at least.

"Rouge Knight! Please make your way to the stage! I really would like to see your Gods strength fight against our heroes! And may I say this rivalry against Juggernaut here will spark a few battles wont it!"

Sven, in his silver armour and wearing his ram like helmet, stomped up to the stage carrying his Outcast blade sitting down next to his rival, Yurnero.

"Axe! This brave and fierce warrior will tear down his opponent with a blow of his axe! He must fight against the strongest heroes!"

The Axe patrolled up the stage grinning as he sat down.

"Magina! Blink your way up to the stage and make sure you fulfil your name Anti-Mage by defeating all the mages out there! Besides me of course… you will be destroyed!"

Anti-Mage took his word and blinked up to the stage, he smiled at Carl in a way of saying "You dead…"

"Pudge! Yes you abomination! Step up here and show'em who's the strongest!"

Most of the audience held their noses as the chubby zombie like monster plodged his way up to the stage, Damian soon realised his mistake as his stench got to him very quickly…

"I would like to choose a support as I've only chosen carries so far. This makes my pick go to the young, beautiful Rylai the Crystal Maiden! I believe your arcane aura will help many allies that you might make."

As Lina frowned, a blushing Rylai pranced along up to the stage greeting the great magus and sitting down beside the other heroes.

"Darkterror! please come to me and prove to all the fans out there that you are the one to be feared!"

"Rubick! My son! Please be like your dad and show how amazing magic can be if used correctly! I believe you can do it son!"

The draft carried on until there were no more spaces left in the draft, as all the heroes were on the stage it made all the heroes who weren't picked look like losers and weren't worthy of participating in the game. However, all the heroes who were picked looked like kings and queens. They were the top 50 heroes and only the best were chosen. So the heroes are as followed:

For the Radiant there is: Juggernaut, Sven, Anti-Mage, Crystal Maiden, Lina, Sniper, Riki, Tiny, Rubick, Bounty Hunter, Keeper of the Light, Drow Ranger, Windranger, Luna, Princess Mirana, Silencer, Timbersaw, Ember Spirit, Brewmaster, Ursa, Legion Commander, Phantom Lancer, Huskar, Natures Prophet and last but not least Dragon Knight.

The Dire has: Axe, Pudge, Spirit Breaker, Abaddon, Lifestealer, Nightstalker, Doom, Lycan, Chaos Knight, Undying, Bloodseeker, Shadow Fiend, Faceless Void, Phantom Assassin, Viper, Broodmother, Meepo, Slark, Terrorblade, Bane, Lich, Lion, Enigma, Queen of Pain and last and definetly not least, the almighty Invoker.

Lionsmane announced to everyone that the game would begin at midnight but the heroes would need to be in the changing rooms by 11 to give them time to change and for the rules to be explained, Rylai looked at the clock and saw it was only 10 pm. She gasped in relief that she was picked as she wasn't too sure as her sister always claimed she was weak and a burden to all her teammates. She saw Invoker and strolled along to his direction, she sat down by where he was and waved at him.

"Yes, Rylai? Im currently in the middle of drinking my Magus Coffee, it gives me energy to cast my spells! You see?" 3 pink wisps appeared around his head. "This is Wex! It makes me very quick! Even quicker than the rat named Meepo!"

"Umm… Carl, would you like to have dinner with me before we head into the game?" she interrupted.

"I'm sorry maiden but can't you see I'm busy drinking my magic energy supply? Here take a cup, I need to drink this in peace."

She took his cup and murmured "I'm sure your 'magic' drink is just caffine, Carl… Nevermind, I will go ask someone else".

She sighed and walked off to find Yurnero, she saw him in the distance and began to head his way. He was with someone else, they were dressed in green and had very pale skin and freckles. She soon realised it was Lyralei and decided to leave them to be.

"Hmm… I will find Sven! He will eat with me." She thought. Lina bumped into her spilling the drink that Carl gave to her all over Lina's red and gold dress, "Are you stupid sister?! Open your eyes for once will you?! Can you not do anything right?!" Sven came over and put his hand on Lina's shoulder, "It was an accident, leave her to be…"

The upset Rylai now stormed off through the crowd to into the small café across from the changing rooms where she had to be in an half an hour. She ordered a large cup of lemon iced tea to slowly sip whilst she sobbed to herself. A small purple keen entered the café, he jumped out of his saw-suit and sat down at the table Rylai was sitting at. "Miss, are you okay? Did the trees get you?! TREES HOW MUCH I HATE TREES!"

"No, Rizzrack. It's that no one seems to want to have anything to do with me… I feel a little lonely"

Rizzrack grinned as he replied "So do I! Wow we have a lot in common right! Hehe haha! That's why I built my saw suit over here! It is my best friend and we share the same passion for cutting down TREES!"

She smiled at the little keen and wondered why he was so crazy… The waitress came over and Rizzrack ordered a large cup of coffee with extra caffeine and extra sugar. "Miss, if I'm correct you are also in the game tonight? Would you like to ally with me? We can cut down the trees together! You know I do need a support… and company! I don't want to sleep alone at night when there are trees EVERYWHERE!"

She thought about it for a moment, "Of course, Rizzrack. I would love to fight alongside you!"

"Grrreeeat! Now I can sleep without the trees going to kill me! Ugh Prophet is also fighting! I'm going to chop him down first!"

The two of them talked for a while until it was 11, they then both headed to the changing rooms,

Rylai told Rizzrack "If we see each other don't attack me and I won't attack you either"

"Unless I mistake you for a tree then you are safe!" he chuckled.

They then parted their separate ways into the changing rooms, Rylai met with the other girls that were participating in the event. There weren't as many women as there were men but even so most of them stood a chance against the male heroes. Princess Mirana and Luna were obviously going to be allied already and Lyralei was probably allied with Yurnero. Lina was dressed in a different dress but of the same colours, her hair was longer than usual and Rylai was curious which made her approach her fierce twin.

"Hi, Lina. I'm sorry about before but I really like your hair, when was it so long?" she politely asked

"Sister just be careful next time… Do you really like it? It's my Armour of The Slayer, and my hair is just extensions, it's not real…"

"Oh well it looks nice, dressing for Sven?"

"Not particularly… It's just a big event and I need to look nice… What about you? Aren't you wearing anything special?"

"I am. Well let me get changed and I will meet you later. Say Lina, would you like to ally with me?"

Lina looked at her twin with a mixture of disgust and joy, "I will protect you so I can burn you last…"

Rylai smiled at her twin and hugged her before leaving to get changed, she was wearing a dress with stripes of gold, and the cape had a design with snowflakes blobbed on it. She then braided her hair into two plats and wore a purple headband, she then applied some make up, grabbed her staff and headed back to Lina.

"Lina you ready?"

"Oh and I thought I wore too much…" she teased "Yes, yes let's go…"

The two sisters walked into the entry room, where in the middle of the wall was a large screen where Lionsmane was projected to them.

"Hello heroes!" he announced "The battle begins in 10 minutes! Let me explain the rules to you first. To start you must tap any spot on your mini map without discussing it to any other heroes to stop ganking too quickly. You will start off with 500 gold and the markets are scattered across the map, there will be 2 secret shops and 2 side shops and 5 main shops, there will be one in each of the corners of the map and one in the center. Creeps are spawned in the jungle however these creeps are not passive and will attack you if you enter 600 radius in their vision. The levels work the same and so do the items, so basic things like boots do not stack remain the same, aura abilities and aura items only affect the heroes in your party. This is optional however you can add friends to your party by double tapping on their icon on the minimap and tap add to party, they must accept the request before things start to begin getting shared. XP is earned when a creep or a hero has fallen near to you or anyone in your party, gold however is only earned by getting the last hit. Every 10 deaths the map changes however the shops stay in the same area. The towers will shoot any hero in its range, there are a lot more towers which means you need to stay aware as they do not appear on the mini map nor do creep camps making it harder for you to know where things are. Roshan will spawn randomly in one of the creep camps at a random time, he is much stronger as are all the creeps. There is nothing else to say besides good luck. Please touch a random spot on your mini map when the timer stops."

Every second there was a loud beep as the numbers displayed on the board,

"5…4…3…2…1…"

All the heroes spawned in random places.

"LET THE DOTA BATTLE ROYALE BEGIN!"


	3. Chapter 3: First Blood

**Chapter 3: First Blood**

The first map was a tropical jungle like area with a great, fast flowing river in the middle of the map flowing in a diagonal current from one corner to the other.

Rylai was suddenly by the river with the Invoker across the river, "Carl! Would you like to ally with me?" Carl looked at her and threw a ball of fire in her direction. "Hey!" The fireball swooshed past her hair and hit the stealth assassin knocking him back a few steps. "Geez Carl warn me first, and is that a yes?" Invoker added the Crystal Maiden to his party in silence,

"We are going to be ganked, please maiden follow me" Carl then walked off into the jungle with Rylai sticking close to him, she could see that he was already level 3 and was shocked at how quick he managed to achieve this level compared to her still as a level 1. Rylai gained a level suddenly and decided to then upgrade Frostbite after when level 1 learned Arcane Aura. "My Forge Sprit" Carl explained "They are jungling, since you are in my party, you gain a bit of the XP. Please use it to upgrade your Arcane Aura, it helps me"

Rylai blushed and wanted to find Lina to tell her she wasn't a burden, suddenly Carl thrusted his arm out to stop Rylai from moving. "Look at the dirt on the floor, these footsteps belong to… cat like creatures…" He inspected the footprint closer to find a silver string of fur.

"Is that a hair from Princess Mirana's mount?" she asked

"Yes, I believe so. And I also believe your sister is nearby…"

She gasped, "How can you tell?"

"Well you see this hair is burnt, it must have fell of when your sister threw a fireball at her. Either that or the ember spirit is nearby, however there are no other signs of footprints which would make sense as your sister floats."

Rylai saw a tree on fire not too far away, "Carl let's explore closer to that tree, I believe Lina will ally with us."

He nodded and they both set off to walk closer to the tree, when they arrived Sven and Lina were there. Sven saw Invoker and set off to attack him, the Invoker saw the rouge knight charging his way and casted forge spirit and a firey golem appeared. He quickly invoked cold snap and casted it on Sven. He was now frozen for a few moments, Invoker and his forge spirit attack Sven which made him constantly freeze.

"SVEN! STOP!" Lina shouted at the same time Rylai told Carl to stop. The two already in combat stopped themselves leaving Sven on really low health, Lina poured a healing salve on his wounds and it began to heal. "Sister tell your friend that we are allies!" Lina grunted. Rylai explained to Carl that they have already allied before the game begun, she added the two into their party and noticed Sven was only level 2. Invoker burst into laughter, "Fool! Haha! A level 3 Sven attacked me! The Invoker! Who's level 5! HA!"

"How did you two level up so fast?" Sven wondered

"Ah you see!" Invoker exclaimed "My forge spirit was jungling XP for the two of us until you decided to attack me and I needed Jimmy to be here to save me from you."

After Sven recovered, the four of them travelled through the jungle to go and seek for a source of gold such as a creep camp or a hero to kill. A little while later they saw a bright campfire as it was dark and it was hard to see things. "Let's gank em!" Lina ordered. The group scattered into four different bushes in the dark, they peered at the camp to find Gondar the Bounty Hunter and Slark the Nightcrawler speaking to another person. Carl glanced at the other three and counted from three using his fingers, Invoker casted Chaos Meteor, summoning a large meteor from the sky. Gondar attempted to run but Rylai casted Crystal Nova decreasing his movement speed, Lina casted Dragon Slave which missed Gondar but directly hit Slark making him tumble to the dirt. Sven used his storm hammer which stunned the nightcrawler, as Gondar abandoned his teammate, the four had Slark pinned down. Slark couldn't do anything, then Sven lifted his Outcast Blade and drived it into the centre of his skull. "First Blood is a knight's great honour!" There was a clapping sound in the background, they checked around but no one was there. "Well done Rouge Knight!" a familiar voice announced "This is Lionsmane speaking! The 49 heroes that are left out there please pay attention! Rouge Knight has killed Slark the Nightcrawler! What you guys completely forgot is that there are no ancients… Do you know what that means? It means you do not respawn at all! YES! YOU DON'T RESPAWN! I LIED ABOUT TELEPORTING BACK HERE! YOU DIE HERE! YOU DIE FOREVER!"

Rylai's eyes went completely empty, she couldn't focus on what was going on, Sven looked at the corpse of Slark. It didn't disappear, it just lay there. Sven had killed Slark… forever.

"So heroes? You have to kill each other to get out! Only 5 heroes can remain alive! My friends, when there are only 5 heroes left then you will teleport back into the changing rooms! HAHA! REMEMBER THIS NAME DAMIAN LIONSMANE! I TRICKED ALL THE STRONGEST HEROES! AND I EVEN TRICKED THE ALMIGHTY AGAHNIM! So please heroes… begin the slaughter!"

Lina was furious, her fire blazed white and the heat started to melt the trees around her. The heat was so intense that it didn't set a light but it just drooped to the ground as if it was glue. Invoker cast Cold Snap on Lina to cool her down, "Lina, please do calm down. This is what he wants, he wants pain and suffering. We just need to stay calm and survive, there are only four of us. And five can live. We are okay…"

But to his surprise it wasn't the fiery twin that started to yell but it was the younger one:

"NO! IT'S NOT OKAY! WHAT ABOUT ALL OUR OTHER FRIENDS! LIKE YUNERO?! OR LYRALEI?! WHAT ABOUT RIZZRACK! I PROMISED I'D ALLY WITH HIM AND NOW I MIGHT HAVE TO KILL HIM?!" Rylai burst into tears and ran off into the jungle, Carl and Sven stopped Lina from following her, "Leave her Lina, give her a few moments to herself." Sven implied. The three of them sat down by the fire of the enemy, Sven sharpened his blade; Lina threw more fire into the fire and Carl stared at the corpse of Slark. "Judging by his body I don't think he was lying. He's gone…"

"Forget it, Carl." Lina said "Anyways we need people on night duty to make sure no one ganks us whilst we are sleeping. Anyone voulente-"There was a loud scream through the jungle, "COME ON GUYS ITS RYLAI!"

The three of them ran through the jungle, they could feel the Arcane Aura nearby and tried to track its presence. It was hard to see as it was darker than usual, Sven looked down to find a bat that had been frozen and died. Sven casted war cry and signalled the two to follow him, he swiftly charged in a random direction and swung his blade.

Sven had managed to find Rylai and the other hero who was attacking her. It was the Nightstalker, as Lina grabbed her younger sister, Sven and Invoker tried to find him. But it was too late, had vanished. "We must sleep people." Invoker declared "I will watch over the night first, then tomorrow it shall be Sven, then Lina, then Rylai."

They agreed to this and set off back to their camp, once they arrived Lina and Sven quickly found a nice dry spot to sleep on and lay down next to each other. Rylai just sat there on a log and stared into space, Carl came to sit next to her. "Hey, Yurnero will be fine. He is a strong warrior and he has probably made an ally by now." He was interrupted by the announcer,

"Well done Yurnero! Ah! You have killed Nightstalker, I feel bad for him! Shackled to a tree and then Blade Fury for the killing blow!"

Rylai stood up and muttered "Carl, summon a forge spirit to come with me" Carl didn't refuse

"Jimmy go with Rylai please." The forge spirit of the name Jimmy followed the maiden into where ever she was heading. Rylai found the corpse of Nightstalker not long later and carried on her walk. All of a sudden, the forge spirit had been shot with a gust of wind followed by a green arrow, it disappeared. Rylai stood there and a split moment later she was shackled to a tree, it was Windranger. She appeared in front of Rylai and behind her came Juggernaut, the tree was chopped down as a flying robot pulled himself toward it. "WEEEEEEEEEE!" the small keen exclaimed. "Hello Maiden! I am here to save the day!" Lyralei fired arrows quickly at him but the saw-suit started to create a dome around where the keen sat. "It's safe in here…"

"Lyralei, stop firing. I believe Rylai would like to become friends… Right?" Juggenaut claimed

Rylai nodded and added the three to their party, Juggernaut's expression changed…

"Sven is in your party?! Rylai, I will allow this but Sven will not."

"Oh a fellow ginger! Wait- if Yurnero is not in the party nor am I" Lyralei explained

"I don't know why but I'm not a big fan of fire…

After settling down they headed back to the camp, at the entrance there was a load of treants.

"TREES! CUT-CUT-CUT-CUT-CUT-CUT-CUUUUUUTTTT!" Timbersaw announced. The Natures Prophet was aware of them and attempted to teleport away, but quickly Rizzrack used his chain and hooked onto a treant. He then used Whirling Death to cut down most of the treants as well as hit the Prophet; Lyralei shackled him to the remaining treants and Rizzrack once again used Whirling Death and provided the killing blow. The Prophet fell to the floor and gasped his final breath, Rylai looked at the camp to find Carl fast asleep…

"CARL!" Rylai shouted attempting to wake him up. He rubbed his eyes and got up,

"Rylai did you add more people to the party?" he asked "We didn't agree to this…"

"They saved you all from being killed in your sleep by Natures Prophet" she explained whilst pointing to the corpse.

"Thank you dear friends" Invoker thanked "I'm not too sure how Sven will react to Yurnero here but welcome to the group, Yurnero you are on guard today… I am sleepy…"

Carl continued his sleep and the new people settled into the camp, Rizzrack slept in his saw-suit and Lyralei prepared a grass bed for herself. Juggernaut watched over the camp for the night, Rylai was finally back to normal as she fell asleep on the log.


	4. Chapter 4: The Demon Marauder

**Chapter 4: The Demon Marauder**

The night was soon over and Rylai woke up to find Sven trying to attack Yurnero but was being stopped by Lina and Lyralei in the middle of the two. "Why is Juggernaut here?!" Sven roared "I didn't agree to this!" Yurnero did not react to this, he knew if he fought back it will just anger and sadden the Crystal Maiden, he just stood there clutching his fist. "Fine Juggernaut… I will befriend you for now, however if we are in the last 6 people alive, I'll make sure we know who to sacrifice!"

Once all the quarrelling was over with, the group of seven split different jobs among each other. Rizzrack was given the job to find more fire wood as he was equipped with things that were designed to chop trees down, Lyralei was to go to one of the main shops and pick up the items the heroes have purchased, she had to repeat this process but with the secret shops and then returned the items to the camp. She was given this job as she was the quickest. The two twins were on duty of watching the campsite from any other heroes or creeps that may attack, this left the three others to split in their different directions and to farm XP and gold for the team.

Sven was sent up to the north, he cleaved his way past all the creeps killing them and taking the gold. It wasn't a hard job to do after all, he just had to keep killing creeps. But he stumbled against the footprint of… a dragon. He knew who it was straight away, a fellow knight of course. He saw a crimson knight in by the river, he charged swiftly and tackled him using his shoulder. Davion the dragon knight spat out blood from the impact. He jumped back a step then raised his shield and drew his sword. Sven lifted his Outcast Blade and with an almighty swing of his blade the Dragon Knight had left his face slightly open allowing Sven the Rogue Knight to slice his cheek into bleeding.

Yurnero set off to the east, the mask of madness he had picked up earlier in the game had helped him to quickly kill the creeps earning him a large amount of gold. Yurnero could feel a fiery presence but one not the same as Lina's, it was more controlled and condensed into… When he saw it, it was too late. Juggernaut drew his sword and it clashed with the blazing katana of the Ember Spirit. The two swordsmen clashed swords once more however Xin the Ember Spirit was slightly faster and managed to thrust his sword into the right shoulder of the masked warrior. It didn't bother him much as he retaliated with a blade fury spinning ferociously pushing Xin back towards the river.

Invoker travelled towards the west, he summoned two forge spirits as his Quas and Exort were already strong enough and let them do all the work. "Jimmy! Meet your younger brother Timmy!" Carl just sat there and relaxed, his magic was so strong he didn't have to do anything but cast his Forge Spirits and relax. Another Spirit approached Carl, "Oh I didn't know I could make three spirits! I shall call you Kimm-"The spirit shot a fireball at Carl, he evaded it swiftly and destroyed the spirit. "Bad Kimmy!" he looked around the bushes "I know your there Grand Magus! Show yours-"Now this time the Invoker was floating in the air, Rubick had used telekinesis. He went flying into the direction of…

Davion and Sven continued their battle between the two knights, The Rogue Knight swung his great sword and Davion jumped back with his shield in front of him. Dragon Knight bumped into Ember Spirit and Sven saw the Juggernaut. Invoker came flying quickly and landed on top of Davion, "Geez Rubick! I'm gonna show you the wrath of the Invoker!" Carl saw his two team mates and stood beside them, "Friends, let us battle these warriors and magus in a good old team fight!"

"Very well, Arsenal Magus! The Graaaaand Magus accepts!"

Without warning, Sven casted storm hammer stunning the three of them. Juggernaut used his Omnislash jumping around whilst slashing at the three stunned opponents. Invoker invoked Chaos Meteor and casted it hitting the three of them. Rubick and his two companions were wounded but they did not give up. Rubick stole Yurnero's Omnislash and looked at his two team mates to show a signal to say attack. Invoker looked worried, "Juggernaut, be careful on when you use your spells! Rubick can steal them and use them himself! Next time use a healing ward after you used your omnislash to prevent him from stealing it…"

"My turn, Invoker." Davion casted Dragon Tail stunning Invoker, Sven and Yurnero were about to dodge the next move but it was too late. Xin with his elegant speed he slashed the three of them quickly and returned to the same spot. Rubick used his stolen Omnislash and with the same pace of Juggernaut attacked the three heroes dealing massive amounts of damage. Davion turned into the Poison Elder Dragon Form and started to attack, Xin was attacking swiftly and the three were just about done for.

From out of the jungle Azwraith the Phantom Lancer was running quickly towards the river, he was wounded, not far behind him was Terrorblade. "You make clones of yourself! I will make clones of you!" Terrorblade boomed. A clone of Phantom Lancer emerged and threw the real Azwraith to the ground, Terrorblade morphed into his demonic form and picked up the wounded Azwraith. He grinned at him and said "Fear me, Terrorblade!" and with one jab of his blade into the poor lancers stomach, Azwraith's eyes shut and he lived no more. Terrorblade pulled out his blade from the corpse and it was stained with blood, he looked over and saw the fight that Sven and the others were in. He stomped over, leaving burning hoof prints behind, Rubick and his allies saw him and tried to fight Terrorblade instead. They dealt a lot of damage to him leaving him on very low health, but he just smirked and continued thrashing through towards Xin. "Don't mind if I take your health?!" Suddenly Xin felt weak, his body was tired and he was on low health. On the other hand the demon marauder was on full health and took the health of Xin. He finished it off with a blow to the head with his blade, he grinned and stared at the Grand Magus. Rubick was about to steal Sunder but Terrorblade casted Conjure Image and Rubick stopped his attempt. "Magus let's leave!" Davion cried. Rubick used Telekinesis on Terrorblade and threw him at Sven before fleeing along with Davion.

Terrorblade glared at the trio and licked his lips. "Oh delicious! Three weak heroes ready for me to kill…" But Terrorblade could feel his mana being sucked out of him, he glanced behind him to see Lion, alongside Bloodseeker, draining out his mana. The demon chuckled as he charged towards the two, Lion stopped his spell and Bloodseeker used Rupture meaning everytime Terrorblade moved it would hurt him. But once again he couldn't care less. At the perfect moment he used Sunder on Bloodseeker and swapped healths, he then grabbed the helpless one by his neck and grinned. His blade was tightly grasped in his hand, he threw Bloodseeker onto the ground and impaled his lungs with both his blades. The terrified Lion ran as fast as he could and turned the demon into a frog for a few moments, an angry Terrorblade charged at Lion quickly and used Reflection to summon an evil Lion to attack him. Terrorblade tackled Lion to the ground and grinned at him, "And you dare call yourself a demon? Look what a true demon can do!" Terrorblade slit his throat and chuckled demonically as the blood splattered on him. He was just standing there, laughing as he brought terror to four people so quickly. He enjoyed killing people, he wanted to kill more! He charged to the area where the Invoker was before but they weren't there. They had managed to escape the demon marauder… for now.


End file.
